When Robert and Riley Fell In Love
by Varian4eves
Summary: The story of Robert and Riley's beginnings of their relationship.


3 years ago, Robert and Riley were on their way to their first day of high school.

Robert: This is it.

Riley: I know. I'm so excited.

Robert: Me too. Also...I have something to tell you.

Riley: Really? What?

Robert: I-

The bus stopped at the school.

Robert: Am really excited.

Riley: Me too! We have the same homeroom.

Robert smiled.

The first day was a blur to Robert. He likes Riley. Like really likes him. And he doesn't know what to say.

Robert arrived home confused.

His mom noticed him.

Sarah: What's wrong?

Robert: Ah. Nothing.

Sarah: Oh. Okay, then. You look down.

Robert: I'm not down. Just confused.

Sarah: What happened?

Robert: Ever like someone you've known your whole life but not know how to tell them?

Sarah: You like someone!

Robert blushed.

Sarah: Who is it?

Robert: Could we please talk about this later? I have a ton of homework.

Sarah: Okay then...

Robert left.

The next day, Robert was headed to lunch and was determined to tell Riley how he feels.

Until he saw Riley talking to Leni.

Robert went up to them.

Robert: Hey, buddy...

Riley: Hi! You would not believe this! Leni wants me to sit with her.

Leni: You can join us if you want, Robert.

Robert: Oh sure! Anytime.

Leni: YAY!

Leni left and sat down by the window with a bunch of other kids.

Robert pulled Riley aside.

Robert: We really need to talk.

Riley: I'll say! I think Leni digs me!

Robert: Does she?

Robert felt a pang of jealousy.

Riley: She does! She even invited me over to her place.

Robert: But today's the first day of the cooking club after school. You have to be there! You signed up!

Riley: That's today? I completely forgot. I'm sorry.

Robert: It's fine. I completely understand.

Riley: Oh yay!

He left.

Robert totally lied. He didn't understand. He wanted to tell Riley how he feels. That he has a serious crush on Riley... and always had since middle school.

After school, Robert was lying on the couch and looked bummed.

Lizzie came in.

Lizzie: What's wrong? I usually see you cook some elaborate dish when you come home from school.

Robert: Well. I have a friend. And he likes his best friend. And he doesn't know how to tell him how he feels.

Lizzie: A friend, eh...

Robert: Uh. Yeah. I want to help him...but I can't. I don't know how.

Lizzie: Just tell your friend to tell his friend how he feels. And to not worry about rejection. It happens. But then you move forward.

Robert: Thanks Lizzie!

He hugged Lizzie and left.

Lizzie: Always glad to help.

The next day, Robert and Riley were on the way to their next class.

Robert: Well, I have something big to tell you.

Riley: Really!? So do I!

Robert: You go first.

Riley: Okay. Leni totally said YES to a movie date after school.

Robert frowned.

Robert: She did?

Riley: Yep! And she wants me to cook dinner for her and her family.

Robert: Really?

Riley: Yeah! It'll be awesome.

Robert: If you say so.

Later that day, Riley entered the cafeteria ready to solidify his date with Leni.

He saw Leni sitting on a bench with Chaz, a boy from his English class.

He could overhear everything.

Leni: So, Chaz. Tonight's the night. We're going to the mall! Ahh!

Chaz: I'm down for...anything.

Riley ran out of the room and started crying.

Robert caught him in the hall.

Robert: What's wrong?

Riley: Leni! That's what!

Robert: I thought you had a date.

Riley: I thought so too. But no. She's dating Chaz now.

Robert: Really?

Riley: Yeah. Looks like I'm single again.

Robert: Well.

Riley: I gotta go.

Riley left.

Robert smiled with relief. Now he can finally tell Riley how he feels.

After school, Robert was making a big pork rib dinner.

David entered.

David: You're making dinner again! Sweet! Last night, Mom ordered take-out. Remember?

Robert: Yep. Well little bro, I'm in a good mood now.

David: You finally got accepted into a prestigious culinary arts school?

Robert: No.

David: You got the lease to open up a restaurant?

Robert: No.

He started blushing.

Robert: It's nothing, okay.

David: Okay, then. You have fun, then.

David left.

The next day on the bus, Robert and Riley were sitting next to each other.

Robert: Well. You know what they always say...

Riley: What?

Robert: Today's a new day. Time to move on.

Riley: What are you talking about?

Robert: Sure Leni didn't work out...but there's someone right next to you who thinks you're pretty swell.

Riley: I know. We've been friends for years. I think you're swell, too.

Robert: I'm not talking about being friends.

Riley started to look worried.

Riley: What...what are you saying? Are you saying you don't like me?

Robert: I don't like you...

Riley looked even more scared.

Robert: I LOVE you!

Riley: Wait...huh?

Robert: YES! I've had a crush on you since middle school. We were always friends and I didn't want to ruin it.

Riley: Ruin what?

Robert: Our friendship.

Riley: You could never do that. I am acutally quite flattered.

Riley blushed.

Riley: You see...I love you too.

Robert: You do?

Riley: Yes! And we should do something just the two of us.

Robert: Oh wow!

Robert hugged Riley.

After school, Riley went to Robert's house.

He rang the doorbell.

Robert's dad, Todd opened the door.

Todd: Riley! Here for the usual homework sesh?

Riley: No, Mr. Miller. Where's Robert?

Todd: Robert is getting dressed. He'll be down in a moment.

Robert came rushing down the stairs and headed to the living room.

Robert: I'm here! And Riley, you look nice.

Riley blushed.

Todd: Well. You kids have fun. Don't be out too late.

Robert: We won't at all, Dad.

Robert and Riley left the house.

Later, Robert and Riley were on a nature trail.

Riley: This is your surprise.

Robert: A nature hike! So cool.

Riley: Yeah. I figured it would be the best first date place.

Robert: It is.

After a while, they walked to a stream.

Robert: This is pretty.

Riley: It sure is.

Riley held Robert's hand, while Robert leaned his head on Riley's shoulder.

They finally made it home.

The rest of Robert's family was watching the news.

Robert and Riley entered the living room.

Robert: Attention, parents. Siblings.

Robert's family looked to them and got up intrigued.

Robert: Riley here and I are now dating.

Emma: Like a couple?

Robert: Precisely!

Lizzie: So that "friend" was you?

Robert: Exactly.

David: So THAT'S why you were really happy. I'm proud of you.

Greg: True dat.

Henry: You two are really cute together.

Brittany: You have my fullest support.

Sarah: I approve. This could be something special.

Todd: And if you EVER break Robert's heart, Riley...

Riley looked at Todd confused.

Todd: Welcome to the family!

Todd hugged Riley.

Riley: Well, I'm glad you accept. Yeah. I was worried there for a second. My moms used to experience prejudice from their families for dating.

Sarah: Well, that could never happen here. You're safe here.

Robert and Riley smiled.

Riley: Well, I have to go now. But this was awesome.

Robert: Let me walk you out.

Robert and Riley headed out the door.

Robert: I had fun tonight.

Riley: I did too.

They hugged and kissed.

Robert: Well. That's a first.

Riley: I know!

The next day at school, Robert and Riley walked in holding hands.

Robert: I'm so glad we're dating.

Riley: I am too. Let's hope people here will accept us.

Robert: They will. Once they know. They will be.

Robert and Riley were interrupted by Leni's friends, Mandee and Jackie.

Mandee: Well, well, well.

Robert: What is it?

Jackie: Word spreads fast.

Riley: What are you talking about?

Mandee: Well, your older sister was telling EVERYONE about you two.

Robert: BRITTANY DID WHAT?

Jackie: Relax. She enlightened us to what a pair of weirdos you really are.

Mandee: Yeah. You seemed cool at first...but now we know that's not true.

Robert: Just stop.

Riley: Yeah.

They started to cry.

Mandee took out her phone and started typing on it.

Mandee: I just told the whole school all about your...relationship.

Jackie: Yeah! My dad works at the Catholic church. He won't be too pleased about this.

Jackie and Mandee strutted away.

Robert: What are we going to do?

Riley: I know! This is bad. Real bad.

Robert: Surely two girls can't be such a big influence to get everyone to start hating us...can they?

Riley: Of course not.

They were wrong. Throughout the day, Robert and Riley got hateful messages.

Stuff like:

"You are a disgrace to society."

"Your parents must be ashamed for raising you."

and

"Go move away."

Robert: What are we going to do now?

Riley: Easy. How my moms handled getting picked on for their relationship was they did something nice for others.

Robert: And I think I know how we're going to do that...

The next day at school, Robert and Riley showed up with baskets full of brownies, cakes, and cookies that they made themselves.

Robert: Now people won't judge us for our sexual orientation...when they can LOVE our cooking.

Riley: That's brilliant.

Jackie and Mandee came up to Robert and Riley.

Robert: Cookie?

He held up a chocolate chip cookie.

Jackie: Nice try. But we can't be bribed by-

Jackie noticed something.

Jackie: Is that RED VELVET?

Robert: Yes. Enjoy now.

Mandee: Uhhh... You can't be serious. These treats can't be THAT good.

Riley: Oh. But they are. Here.

Riley handed Mandee a chocolate brownie.

Mandee looked at it and sniffed it.

Mandee: Smells legit. Okay.

Mandee ate it.

Mandee: Oh my goodness! This is amazing.

Jackie: Yeah! Splendid baking skills.

Robert: Why thank you.

Mandee: We have to tweet these brownies to the entire school.

Robert: Huh?

Jackie: People NEED to see how you NAILED these treats.

Robert: Well. Tweet away.

Jackie and Mandee got out their phones and started typing.

After school, Robert and Riley left satisfied.

Robert: Well, looks like people will now accept our relationship.

Riley: You said it!

Robert and Riley hugged.

THE END


End file.
